User talk:Jasmidge
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jasmidge page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XxTimberlakexx (Talk) 17:10, January 22, 2012 Welcome! Hello Jasmidge, and welcome to the Nintendogs Wiki! I noticed you made some edits so thank you for that. By the way I like the pictures you posted of your Nintendogs, they're so cute! Glad that you'll be getting Nintendogs + Cats for your birthday, it's a really fun game to play. Hope you like it here and feel free to help out. If you ever have any questions you can always ask me, other recent editors that you see here, or an administrator. (: Clarimber 18:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) PS: Spyro for the win. :D Re: Thanks! To answer your question: If you find a link (in the color of red) that leads to another page, it doesn't exist for different reasons. An admin can delete a contributor's account so that their page doesn't exist. They can also delete any page off this Wiki that seems irrelevant or unneeded. If those two reasons are not the case, it's probably because the page actually does exist, however it was just incorrectly linked and would have to be fixed. So for the most part, I think it's best to leave those alone. Hope this helped! Oh, and no need to worry about the scramble. It's fine (: Clarimber 05:10, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Quick Question You can help out with the lists :) they are already made, however some items still need to have photos/descriptions. But since it's the original Nintendogs, it has many lists which are divided by categories, which you can find by typing Category: *Name of specific category here* in the search bar. For example if you wanted to find the list of items that were under Etc. you would have to type: Category: Etc. Or, if you just want a certain item and not the whole list, you can search the item name and it should have a page to itself (unless it's a collar, a pair of glasses, or a ribbon/bow). If it doesn't seem to then you're more than welcome to create one for it, just check carefully so there aren't accidental duplicate pages. Clarimber 20:01, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oh Cool You're welcome, always glad to help! Clarimber 20:32, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Reply Thank you! It's just a matter of time before you get Nintendogs + Cats. Then you can enjoy cute little fluffy pets~! :D Lol, anyways, I like to post a lot of pictures on here, whether if it's for my gallery or a random page. I had more to upload but just yesterday my laptop's battery died and it wouldn't turn back on, even when I had it charged (figures). So I'm going to have to save up money to buy a new battery or a new computer. For now I'm using my parents' computer and for some reason it doesn't recognize my SD card with my pictures. But yeah enough of my rambling :) you can talk to me whenever you like! Clarimber 21:05, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Another Reply Hehe :P it's going to be great once you get it! The game makes them look so real, it's an amazing upgrade from the original. What version of Nintendogs + Cats do you plan on getting? I also saw your planned pets on your userpage. Which dog are you going to get first? Clarimber 03:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Version of Game You can get a Cocker Spaniel in the Golden Retriever version as it is one of the starter breeds. You can unlock any dog breed on all three games but you'd be better off getting the version that already has it, if you want to save some time. (: Clarimber 22:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) German Shepherd Your German shepherd Jerin is soooo cute!!!! :)Sovietdog 17:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) thank you thank you very much :) Sovietdog 15:16, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Woohoo! That's good news! :D and also, thanks for helping out by recently adding pictures :) Clarimber 19:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm Ann and I love your dog, Star. I learned about Nintendogs the same way as you, and learned about the newer version from searcing Nintendogs photos and finding one from Nintendogs+Cats. I hope you have a nice birthday, when it comes. What are you planning on doing, and what dog breed do you think you will get? Pupann 22:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Mabye I would go with Dawn. Pupann 22:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nooo... Congrats that you got them now! But it sucks that you have to wait. Just try not to think about it too much -- I'm sure you'll be playing the game before you know it. ^^ Clarimber 03:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply I see what you mean. I've been pretty busy with things too, especially school. I guess that's why I haven't been contributing as much as I normally do. Clarimber 03:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) think of it this way... Hi! I used to read this wiki alot and just recently joined and got nintendogs plus cats a month ago. When I wasn't a user, I felt just like you because I couldn't contribute to nintendogs plus cats info. I got nintendogs plus cats and it's great. But think of it this way: when I got the game I made alot of mistakes because I didn't know my dogs were only supposed to "go" in the grass. But you are getting all the info first so that you'll be well prepared when you get the game! Wow this post is long... Kittyluvr850 23:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply That's awesome!! :D And sorry for the late reply, I've been busy and couldn't come around lately. Clarimber 23:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) kitty pics That's great! what version are you getting? oh and i added some pics of my cats to my profile if you want to see them. ;DKittyluvr850 16:33, March 1, 2012 (UTC) crazy for cats cool! the cocker spaniels are so cute. i mainly got the bulldog version because i wanted a sheltie. oh and yes my cats are beautiful. most of my 3DS pics are either nintendogs or my cats. and my actual camera has about 300 pics of cats. yup, i'm just a little bit crazy. =DKittyluvr850 19:27, March 1, 2012 (UTC) wishing for cocker spaniels cocker spaniels are so adorable. i have so many breeds i want to buy but i already have the maximum amount of pets! and i don't want to delete them either. i do wish i had a cocker though... Kittyluvr850 00:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) yay! YAY! i can't wait to see your pets!Kittyluvr850 16:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) yay! again! that's great! i'm sure your pets will be cute. Kittyluvr850 16:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Dawn Dawn is adorable :) 18:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yay for n+c! I heard you got nintendogs plus cats. awesome! i love your pet! Kittyluvr850 03:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) lure course! awesome! lure coursing is my favorite competition. my dog cuddles is in nintendogs cup! stupid limited data! hi! i'm thinking about deleting a pet to get a maltese or basset but i don't really want to delete one either. do you think i should stick with the pets i have or delete one and get a new one? if i were to delete one, it would have to be sweetie because most of my pets my friends picked out and i can't delete my first dog! i hate deleting pets because you can never get them back but there's so many breeds i want. grrrrr! stupid limited data... Kittyluvr850 17:56, March 9, 2012 (UTC) limited data and KITTENS! hmmm... i think i'll keep my pets. oh and guess what? i got foster kittens!!! were gonna have them until easter but they're sooooooooooooooo cute!!! they are siamese and one is gray and smaller then my hands! their mom is a siamese and omg they are so cute!!!!! :3 Kittyluvr850 00:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Got it! Yay! :D I hope you're having fun with the game! Dawn is really cute :) Also, Happy late Birthday! Clarimber 18:38, March 11, 2012 (UTC) i've been busy! hi there! i haven't been online for a while cause i've been busy with kittens soooo yeah just wanted to say hi! oh and btw do you have a clubpenguin account? let me know cause im on there everyday! :) Kittyluvr850 17:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jasmidge! I'm a long time Nintendogs/Sims fan too, and I became obsessed with Nintendogs in 2005, when I first heard of it, and gave it a try. My first ever dog was my beloved Pippa the Boxer (it was Chihuahua and Friends) who was a real champion at agility and disc competitions... sadly, she's no longer here, because I restarted the game when I only had the one version and was so curious to see what the intro to the game was like again... but now I have all three original versions and Nintendogs + Cats Golden Retriever, and all my dogs are wonderful. My best dog currently still on my original versions is Pronto, my German Shepherd, and I'm still working on my beautiful Minitaure Dachshund in + Cats. We've gotten to the Pro Cup in everything, and it's really starting to get hard. Wish me luck! Indie18 06:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Friend! I put in your friend code, and now your my friend! My code and name is: Duke2010 Friend Code: 1075-1333-3197 Added Duke2010. Add me too please. Heather 0576-4305-8912 20:54, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Friend Code~ I'm just looking for buddies to add that have nintendogs ^^ here's my code 4725-8068-0289 You can check out my profile if you wanna see my pets =3 ~BaileeWolf ♠ (talk) 08:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC)BaileeWolf Friend Code exchange? Hi. Im Heather and was wondering if you would add me for the nintendogs games. 0576- 4305-8912. I added you. 20:52, December 10, 2013 (UTC)